Please, Remember Me
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Should be read after Integralis, my other fic. Basically a song fic to "The Trapeze Swinger" by Iron and Wine that includes some little drabbles about Arthur Hellsing and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Song fic to "The Trapeze Swinger" by Iron and Wine. Basically about Arthur and my original Character, Integral. I felt that alot of stuff between these characters was really left out by the fact that I skipped time in most of the fic, _Integralis_. Hopefully this make up for that. I also felt that I didn't explore Integral's character very much and so I wanted to do something to include her.

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

_Please, remember me  
Happily  
By the rosebush laughing  
With bruises on my chin  
The time when  
We counted every black car passing  
Your house beneath the hill  
And up until  
Someone caught us in the kitchen  
With maps, a mountain range,  
A piggy bank  
A vision too removed to mention  
But  
_

Integral had slipped on the wet grass as Arthur chased her. He stopped hands on knees, panting out the words of concern for her. "Oh, Christ, are you okay?" he asked and she rolled over, laughing in her jeans and sweater. She looked so normal compared to the noble women who wore pencil skirts and tights with a perfect line that ran down their legs. Actually, she probably wouldn't have looked too bad in it. Arthur let the thought overwhelm him a moment before she sat up and stood. She brushed off her bottom before him and he smirked at her. Integral was still laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she nodded and took his hand. They walked then back to the mansion, into the side door that led into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter.

"We should bake something," she told him and turned around to look in the cabinets for a recipe book or box. Arthur watched her sweater inch up and reveal the small of her back. He smirked at her and took her around the waist, kissing the nape of her neck softly. She scoffed at him and turned around in his arms.

"Can't you see I'm busy being a home-maker," she joked and he tickled her. Integral squirmed and writhed out his grip and went for the sink. The hose was a primary weapon.

"This is one of my nice suits!" Arthur insisted and she sprayed him anyway. He went to the fridge and retrieved the bottle of milk, uncapping it and throwing it on her in a great arch. Integral screamed and sprayed him again. Then, just as Arthur was getting ready to throw milk at her again a loud yell came from the door.

"What have you done to my kitchen?" Walter demanded and looked at the older man and woman before him. He pointed to the door. "OUT!"

Integral and Arthur scurried out of the kitchen giggling.

_  
Please, remember me  
Fondly  
I heard from someone you're still pretty  
And then  
They went on to say  
That the pearly gates  
Had some eloquent graffiti  
Like 'We'll meet again'  
And 'Fuck the man'  
And 'Tell my mother not to worry'  
And angels with their gray  
Handshakes  
Were always done in such a hurry  
And_

Integral held Arthur's hand as they walked the street to the car. She stopped in the streetlight, the little flecks of silver in her dress shone and Arthur smiled at her. She had turned to the wall that the streetlamp fell on. He turned as well and read along with her.

"We'll meet again," he said and she smiled, turning back to him. She had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just very pretty to think about," she told him. "It's not like that graffiti that says 'fuck the man'. It's beautiful," she told him and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek and then continued walking. Arthur stared at the words hastily written on the brick wall. His mouth straightened to a line as he took the time to remember these words and that place. He wanted to remember it as fondly as any other memory with her.

"Are you coming?" Integral asked and he stepped away from the wall to go to her again.

Please, remember me  
At Halloween  
Making fools of all the neighbors  
Our faces painted white  
By midnight  
We'd forgotten one another  
And when the morning came  
I was ashamed  
Only now it seems so silly  
That season left the world  
And then returned  
And now you're lit up by the city  
So

Halloween was not something celebrated among the Hellsing family and other facilities. So, when Integral came to the mansion in costume Arthur laughed at her. He sat at his desk, with Islands in the chair opposite him, drinking tea.

"Don't laugh! Arthur!" she ordered him and stomped her foot at him. "It's Halloween. I don't know why this is so funny to you. A lot of people dress up!" she told the man. He continued laughing and she stormed out.

"You've made a big mistake," Islands shook his head at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked him.

"She'll be crying."

Arthur stood from his desk and made his way out of the room and looked in the rooms that led down the hallway. He found her huddled in the library over the copy of Dracula that she liked so much. He furrowed his brow and went to her side. Integral was indeed crying. Tears ran streaks in her make-up. She looked up at Arthur as he entered and she turned away when she noticed him.

"Sweetie," he said and bent down next to her. He touched her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't laugh at me, Arthur," she ordered him. "If you love me then you wouldn't laugh at me."

"I've never said that I loved you," he said carefully.

"Well, I love you, so you'd better love me back," she told him and frowned.

He smiled. "I love you too," he admitted and took her in his arms.

_Please, remember me  
Mistakenly  
In the window of the tallest tower call  
Then pass us by  
But much too high  
To see the empty road at happy hour  
Leave and resonate  
Just like the gates  
Around the holy kingdom  
With words like 'Lost and Found' and 'Don't Look Down'  
And 'Someone Save Temptation'  
And  
_

Arthur pushed the window open and looked out at the roof of the manor. He climbed out lithe as a cat and held his hand out to Integral. She hesitated and took it. Arthur helped her climb out the window to the roof with him. He walked the wide molding to the balcony that was build mostly for looks. Integral followed him carefully. He took her by the waist and lifted her saying quietly: "Don't look down."

Integral put her feet down and sighed at the solid feeling it gave her beneath her. Arthur smiled at her and leaned against the balcony. Integral joined him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You can see forever," she whispered and nodded out to the land that stretched before them. Arthur agreed with a simple nod.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please, remember me  
As in the dream  
We had as rug-burned babies  
Among the fallen trees  
And fast asleep  
Aside the lions and the ladies  
That called you what you like  
And even might  
Give a gift for your behavior  
A fleeting chance to see  
A trapeze  
Swing as high as any savior  
But_

The whores whooped and whistled to Arthur as they made there way down the street. Integral took his arm possessively. The women didn't seem to see her.

"Arthur, it's been so long!"

"Oh, Sir Hellsing, I've missed you in my bed!"

Integral stopped and turned to them.

"Back off!" she shouted. Her face became red as she screeched. "He's mine, so back it up!"

Arthur went to her and took her by her shoulders giving a simple, "Ladies."

"You mean Lions!" Integral shouted and spat at the women.

"You were once like them," Arthur said trying to calm his lady down.

"I was never like them."

Please, remember me  
My misery  
And how it lost me all I wanted  
Those dogs that love the rain  
And chasing trains  
The colored birds above there running  
In circles round the well  
And where it spells  
On the wall behind St. Peter's  
So bright with cinder gray  
And spray paint  
'Who the hell can see forever?'  
And 

Arthur remembered when he stroked her hair as she laid next to him. The moonlight stretched over their nude bodies and shone on them. They shone so brightly in the moonlight that night. Integral nuzzled her lover carefully and smiled. She laughed at something that Arthur didn't quite grasp.

"What?" he had asked.

"We're going to be together forever," she whispered to him.

And he had laughed, asking: "Who the hell can see forever?"

Then, when she had passed he decided: No one.

Oh, Misery.

Please, remember me  
Seldomly  
In the car behind the carnival  
My hand between your knees  
You turn from me  
And said 'The trapeze act was wonderful  
But never meant to last'  
The clown that passed  
Saw me just come up with anger  
When it filled with circus dogs  
The parking lot  
Had an element of danger  
So

Integral stood next to a chap with far too much makeup on. He was a clown in the circus. Arthur approached as he slid a hand between her knee and she tried to look away without making a scene. He approached the clown as he spoke of the trapeze swinger being his friend. Arthur dropped the popcorn and hit the man so hard in the face that her fell backward into the tent, causing half of it to collapse. He took Integral's hand and pulled her away from the scene and to the car where he kissed her and whispered to her.

_  
Please, remember me  
Finally  
And all my uphill clawing  
My dear  
But if I make  
The pearly gates  
Do my best to make a drawing  
Of God and Lucifer  
A boy and girl  
An angel kissin' on a sinner  
A monkey and a man  
A marching band  
All around the frightened trapeze swingers_

Integral had spun on the lawn, her evening dress fanning up and around her. He belly protruding ever so slightly from the baby that she had been with for only a few months now.

"If it's a boy!" she shouted to Arthur, who sat on the lawn, his bow tie undone with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "I'll name him Abraham!"

"That's not necessary," Arthur assured her with a smiled.

"No, I want to," she told him.

"And if it's a girl then?" Arthur asked and looked at her with a smile. She spun around again and laughed.

"It won't be!"


End file.
